


Auralphonic 035: Homestuck

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [35]
Category: Homestuck, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Homestuck - Freeform, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join Hananobira and Kitsune Heart as they talk about Homestuck fandom and its podfic.To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourPinboard.





	Auralphonic 035: Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_035_Homestuck.mp3)  
**Length:** 01:05:50  
**Hosts:** Hananobira and Kitsune Heart

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are on our [Pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep035/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
